Dragon Age: First Son
by Iron-Man420
Summary: Human Male Nobel Beginning at Landsmeet and continuing. Arl Eamon wants Alistair to take the Throne, yet Alistair doesn't want it. Is there perhaps another option unforeseen by all save one. Rated M for blood and violence.
1. Reunion

I make no promises, but I have been re-inspired to continue writing this. I thank all for the reviews, as those played the largest part in my desire to continue. I'm hoping I can crank this out in its entirety soon. To start with, edits to the current chapters.

**Denerim Estate**

The Grey Warden Theodus Cousland had only just arrived in Denerim and was already being requested for assistance. While asking for help from a Grey Warden came often, this time the person in need was none other than the Queen of Ferelden, widow of King Cailan. Theodus would often assist local folk in his journeys. He had a good heart, and always tried to do the right thing, though once in a while could be a bit of a smart ass.

After arriving in Denerim from Castle Redcliff, Theodus and party headed for Arl Eamons Denerim estate. Theodus and Alistair headed up to Eamon's room after arriving at the estate. They need to discuss preparations for the Landsmeet. Eamon was speaking with a young elvish woman when the two appeared in the doorway. It was explained by the woman, Erlina they eventually learned was her name, that Queen Anora was being held captive in Arl Howes' estate and wished for the Grey Wardens to rescue her.

Moving quickly, Theodus, Alistair, Wynne and Leliana made their way to Howes' estate. Upon their arrival, Erlina gave them the armor common to the guards in an effort to blend in. A quiet in and out was the best they could hope for. However, fate had other ideas.

Upon their arrival at the guest room imprisoning Anora, they were met with a magical shield which made escape impossible without finding the mage responsible. Anora said that the mage in question would most likely be at Howes side. Hearing this, Theodus grinned at the prospect of meeting his family's betrayer.

The Maker smiled upon Theodus this day and granted him the vengeance he swore to his parents. Theodus blade pierced the heart of the evil little man and watched as his minions were cut down by the superiority of Theodus closest friends.

After much sidetracking, including releasing some prisoners and gaining votes against Loghain in the Landsmeet, Theodus, Alistair, Wynne and Leliana, found themselves again standing outside the door of the room where the Queen was being held captive.

"Well go on open it," Erlina demanded. Theodus nodded and unlocked the door, Anora however opened it. Theodus raised an eyebrow as he took in the figure that stood before him. It was odd to see the Queen of Ferelden in guard armor. Anora sensing his surprise spoke up.

"Do not presume that I wear this simply because I think it comfortable or fashionable for it is neither. A disguise is our best bet at getting out of here without notice." Anora statement held much pride as though the idea was pure genius.

"No no, it uh looks great on you," Alistair chimed in trying in vain to hold back a smile. Anora turned to him with a cold glare.

"Come on, let's go before we are discovered," Theodus interrupted.

With that they set off. However, as with all good plans, something must go wrong. Upon exiting the hallway, the group was met with heavy resistance. Half a platoon of men, with Ser Cauthrien in the lead, stood between them and their exit.

"Warden, I hereby place you under arrest for the murder of Renden Howe. Put down your weapons and come peacefully," Cauthrien demanded. Theodus gauged the situation slowly. Odds were in their favor of coming out on top. Most of these soldiers were greener than Kocari grass. Yet there were a few that belonged to Loghain's elite group Maric's Shield in company.

"All right, you win," Theodus said as he threw down his arms.

"Take the Wardens," Cauthrien commanded. "The rest of them are free to leave."

"What the hell are you doing? We can take them," Alistair whispered.

"Yeah, we probably could. But if Anora gets injured or worse claims we are kidnapping her right now, we don't go to jail we go to the noose. This way she can run." Theodus explaination rang unpleasantly in Alistairs ears.

"Eamon said be wary of her, this way she can slip out unnoticed and neither of us will have an increased desire to do her in." Alistair stood pensive for a second before tossing his sword onto the stone floor.

"Damn, I heard prison food is downright terrible," Alistair groaned.

**Fort Drakon**

Theodus woke up slowly, his head was pounding, and he was cold. He was lying face down on a solid brick floor, his head a foot or two from the door of his cell.

"Was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up," Alistair commented from the opposite end of the cell. "I may be the bastard son of King Maric, and the only true threat to the throne, but boy they really must hate you." Alistair spoke as made his way over to help Theodus up.

"If your skull isn't cracked after the blow Cauthrien gave you I'll be surprised."

"Didn't they knock you out?" Theodus inquired.

"No, they must not see me as a threat. It's kind of insulting really." Alistair assisted Theodus up to his feet and held him steady a moment before finally releasing him.

"You on the other hand have done quite well in upsetting the masses behind Loghain," Alistair stated simply. "Not to mention without you most of this never would have come to fruition. I can see why Cauthrien saw fit to incapacitate you."

"She's blinded by her loyalty to Loghain," Theodus explained as he rubbed the bump on his head. "That is why I didn't want to fight her. No need in unnecessary bloodshed."

"Oh is that all it is?" Alistair commented dryly.

"Well, let's get the hell out of here huh?" Theodus said nodding to Alistair.

"I'm guessing you have a plan then?" Alistair asked.

"Yup, and I would suggest ducking," Theodus said as he took a swing toward his Warden friend.

"Wha-," was all Alistair got out before Theodus's right cross struck him in the face. "Hey, that hurt," Alistair exclaimed as he went to massage the left side of his jaw with his right hand, only to be met with a left from Theodus to his abdomen. Theodus was not putting all he had into these swings, but this needed to look real. Alistair doubled over a little from the gut shot but used both forearms to block the knee from Theodus. He then dodged a right hook from Theodus and countered with his own right cross to Theodus's left temple causing him to stagger back slightly. Theodus heard the guard scream something and then the noise of keys jingling. Theodus charged Alistair, picked him up and dropped him to the ground and began to pretend to choke him. Alistair went along with it making gagging noises and trying weakly to pry Theodus's hands off his kneck. The door made an audible unlocking noise and the guard rushed in. He grabbed at Theodus's shoulder to pry him off Alistair. Theodus, with the guards help, twisted left and with his right grabbed the guard's dagger from its sheath and plunged it into the side of the guard's neck. Alistair stood up and looked down at the guard.

"I have to admit, you can think on your feet," Alistair said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry about that," Theodus apologized honestly.

"No, it's quite all right," Alistair defended. "It needed to look real. And let's just call it even for all my witty banter you've had to put up with."

"Hey, it's amusing…most of the time," Theodus smiled.

"Right, well anyway, I saw them stash our equipment in the chest by the exit." Alistair stated as he nodded in the direction of it as they left their cell. Theodus made a hand gesture signaling Alistair to lead the way. "I don't suppose you know how to pick locks?" Alistair asked upon his approach to the large rectangular case.

"No, but I do know how to break locks," Theodus said as he smashed the flimsy lock off the chest with the butt of the dagger. The two wardens re-dawned their armor and weapons before making their way out of the prison room.

"You do realize, locks simply keep honest people honest?"

**Arl Eamon's Estate**

Anora, Erlina, Lelinna and Wynne exited the Arl of Denerim's estate and made their way quietly and slowly toward Eamon's estate, taking any and all back roads. The last thing they needed was to be captured after the Wardens sacrificed their freedom to allow Anora to escape. Well, it was the new Warden who made the call. Alistair was more than willing to fight off Ser Cathrien, but this other one, he seemed intelligent, calculating, Anora thought. He took in everything before making a decision. This somewhat impressed her, since truth be told she would have done whatever it took to make sure she got out of there without being recaptured. Then there was the fact that the new Warden also seemed very familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was almost as if from another life. That mattered little at this point though. He and Alistair were captured, and if she was going to stop her father's madness, they needed to get the new Warden out of Fort Drakon. Well, maybe Alistair too. The four of them finally arrived at Eamon's estate, but were accosted upon entrance.

"Halt who goes there?" demanded the guard.

"The Queen of Ferelden you idiot," Erlina shot back.

"Erlina, please," Anora said trying to calm her attack maid. "My apologies," Anora said to the guard as she took off her helmet. "It is however as she says," this became obvious to the guard once the helmet was removed. "I urgently need to speak with Arl Eamon," Anora demanded.

"Yes of course your Highness, please," the flustered guard responded and gestured for her to head for Eamons room. The Queen quickly removed the armor she wore over her dress and headed for Eamon's sitting room.

"Eamon, we have a problem," Anora said as she came to a halt in front of the surprised Arl.

"Anora, it is good to see you safe, but where are Alistair and Theodus?" Eamon asked looking worried.

"Theodus?" Anora aksed looking confused.

"Yes, the other Warden who came to rescue you. Did he not participate in your rescue from Arl Howes residence?" Eamon questioned.

"No, no he did, it's just that name…" Anora appeared to drift off for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry," Anora began, shaking her head. "They have been captured by Ser Cauthrien and brought to Fort Draken."

"That is dire news indeed, how long ago were they taken?" Eamon scratched his beard looking pensive.

"About an hour," Anora guessed. Eamon donned a look of concern, as he continued to scratch his beard.

"The Landsmeet will not side with me alone, or with you Anora," Eamon made sure to emphasize that latter point. "We will need to see what we can do about breaking them out."

"Breaking them out? Doesn't that seem a bit risky?" Anora voiced her concern. "I understand we need them, but-" Anora was cut off as Shale and Lelianna entered the room.

"I think it's time I crushed some heads," the rocky giant boomed.

"What Shale means to say is that we have a plan." Lelianna flashed a control rod after speaking. "We head to Fort Draken, I, dressed as a guard, and Shale as the controllable Golem."

"Wait," Anora began." You mean to tell me that this Golem-"

"I have a name you squishy sack of flesh," Shale shot out causing Anora to glare hard at him.

"You mean to tell me _Shale_ lives of its own free will?" Anora asked slightly agitated.

"Yes, I do. But the fleshy sacks in the prison do not know this," Shale explained.

"Well then, I think this is a good option, seeing as we don't exactly have a lot of time to come up with a better one," Arl Eamon interjected. "It takes about forty minutes to get to Fort Draken from here on foot, I suggest you get going.

"All right then," Lelianna began. "Shall we head out Shale?"

"Yes, there are silly little heads to be crushing," Shale voiced enthusiastically.

**Outside Fort Draken**

Alistair and Theodus exited the fort in formation with two other guards to go on patrol. Or so that was what the captain of the guard assumed they were doing. Theodus had to admit, these people were pretty gullible. Theodus and crew headed down the stairs onto the gravel entryway then made their way for the door. What Theodus saw just outside the doors surprised him a little. Lelianna, in guard armor wielding a control rod and Shale obviously attempting a rescue, which was all fine and well, but would they all be able to walk away now.

"So you see, I'm simply following orders," Theodus overhead Lelianna say to the guard.

"So you were told that Loghain wanted this Golem detained here at Fort Draken?" the guard questioned obviously uncertain.

"This is the Golem that is traveling with the Grey Wardens," Lelinna again explained. Then her eye caught the four men walking toward the exit and noticed two of them were Theodus and Alistair. Theodus seeing an opportunity inserted himself into the conversation.

"Lady you must have gotten your facts crossed," Theodus started in. "Teryn Loghain said that the Grey Wardens, who have already been captured, were to be sent to Fort Draken. The Golem, which traveled with them, he requested be delivered to him at the Palace."

"Oh, so sorry, my mistake," Lelianna smiled innocently.

"Damn green guards," The guard uttered.

"Come on, we'll escort you to the Palace," Theodus nodded to the three others that followed him.

"Sounds like a plan. Get moving Golem," Lelianna gestured with the rod. Shale groaned, obviously disappointed at the prospect of not getting to pop any skulls.

"Yes master," Shale muttered unconvincingly. The six of them headed out and away from Fort Drakon a little ways before ducking into an alley.

"What are we doing, I thought we were going to the Palace," one of the _real_ guards questioned.

"Well, it would seem you have been hoodwinked," Theodus said as he re-equipped his personal armor he carried in a bag over his shoulder.

"No way, you're they Grey Wardens they locked up," the other guard spoke up and drew his sword, his ally did the same.

"That would be unwise," Alistair said truthfully.

"Oh and why is that, you may be Grey Wardens, but that doesn't mean that you're immortal," one of the guards exclaimed trying to sound brave.

"Yes, but I did not get to crush any heads, and yours look truly very inviting," Shale threatened.

"We never saw you," the two said in unison and began to back away slowly out of the ally before turning and running full bore as far as their legs would carry them.

"Pigeon crap! I really wanted to squish their tiny little skulls," Shale exclaimed sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry Shale, there will be plenty more heads to crush soon. Once the Landsmeet is over, you'll have all the darkspawn heads you can imagine to crush," Theodus said trying to point out the bright side to the golem.

"There better be," responded demandingly.

Arl Eamon's Estate

Arl Eamon was nervous and scared. Not only did they need Theodus to help sway the Landsmeet, but they needed Alistair to put on the throne. Anything less than both of them returning safely did not bode well for the future of Ferelden. Anora on the other hand stood still looking pensive.

"Eamon calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine," Anora said trying to sooth the aged Arl.

"I certainly hope that you are right Anora," Eamon said as he made for the nearest chair and fell into it. Anora analyzed the bearded man for a moment before posing a question.

"You intend to put Alistair on the throne if you are successful in the Landsmeet don't you?" Anora asked sounding affronted.

"Anora, it is nothing against you," Eamon began. "But to lose the Theirin bloodline after one generation is simply outrageous. We did not fight for so long to lose the bloodline so soon."

"Is blood really everything?" Anora posed the question. "You know full well Cailan did not run this Land for the last five years. He was a good, honest man, but he was spoiled by his father and knew not how to lead." Anora stared hard at Eamon, asserting herself thoroughly. How could he truly believe that Alistair was a capable ruler? In all actuality, the other Warden had far more promise to successfully lead a nation. Deciding to try and prove a point, Anora began.

"Maric knew how to lead a country, but I have heard that even his wife ruled more than he. I loved my husband, but again he was delusional in his thoughts of running a kingdom. So what makes you think that Alistair could successfully lead this nation? At least Cailan had some experience from watching his mother and father." Anora paused a moment a took a deep breath before continuing.

"My father taught me many things about how to lead and do what's best for everyone and it has served me well thus far. It goes without saying that Alistair _may_ know how to lead troops, but leading a country is vastly different."

"Alistair, with assistance behind him, could learn to be a successful King," Eamon declared. Anora's forwardness was quickly wearing thin.

"Were Cailan forced to learn, he would also have been a better admired King but you were stronger than him and it only made sense that you do what need be done. I will not deny that the public loves you, commoner and noble alike, but you are the daughter of a teyrn,-"

"Daughter of a very popular teryn and general of great renown," Anora corrected. "And even though he may be mad at this point, his accomplishments will not be easily forgotten.

"Are you so sure," Eamon shot back. "He did sign your husband's death warrant as well as all but two of the Wardens in Ostegar. We prove he's a traitor, it will be unlikely people will view him in his former glory, least he find some manner to redeem himself.

"And now you believe in redemption Eamon?" Anora shot back angrily.

"I'm sorry Anora, I know this must be difficult for you," Eamon said solemnly.

"No, I…you're right. I understand your desire to keep blood on the throne, but blood alone does not make a good ruler. I can lead us through this blight as a nation, and the new Warden can lead the armies. It would seem all whom he has come to know would follow him to the edge of the world and back without question. I…"Anora paused. "Who is he anyway?"

"Theodus Cousland, second son of Teyrn Bryce and Teyrness Eleanor Cousland," Eamon began, but stopped when he saw Anora's eyes widen in surprise. Clearing his throat, Eamon continued.

"Howe attacked their home in the middle of the night while their eldest son led the armies to Ostegar. As I understand it, Duncan was there to recruit for the Wardens. He honored Bryce's last wish to help his son escape and Bryce agreed to have Theodus become a Grey Warden. Duncan, Theodus and his Mabari War Hound, were the only ones to escape Howes treachery. It would seem ironic that both of you have personally seen the lengths that Howe will go to, to gain and keep power." Anora took in the information Eamon had just given her, and after a moment spoke.

"I knew I recognized that name when you first said it," Anora said looking glass eyed. I guess I should have recognized his face, but it has been twelve years.

"What do you mean," Eamon asked.

"I visited the Couslands on many occasions but only met Theodus once when he was fifteen," Anora explained. "He made quite the impression," Anora said letting loose a small smile. "But I made many trips there for conferences with Eleanor after I became Queen, yet I never did see him again. I assumed he was either absent at the time, or busy about the estate."

"So how did you meet him?" Eamon asked curiously.

"A story best for another time Eamon," Anora said sternly. "Though my mother told me shortly before she died that she would have liked to arrange a marriage for me to the boy who saved our lives," Anora chuckled slightly making it sound as though she thought it silly.

"Your mother was a great woman, her passing was hard on all those who knew her," Eamon said honestly. Eamon's next thought was cut short by the arrival of the Grey Wardens.

"Makers breath, thank goodness you're safe," relief was radiating from Eamon's voice.

"Yes, we were praying for your safe return Warden, and you as well Alistair," Anora said sounding truthful.

"Oh come on, you were hoping only he'd return, I can see it," Alistair joked. Anora glared hard at his jest.

"Alistair, now is not the time for jokes," Eamon berated him.

"Sorry Arl Eamon," Alistair said quickly.

"Now that you're both here, we can discuss what we need to do for the Landsmeet," Anora began. "My father has enormous support, you will need ammunition to help sway them.

"I've already got a few of the nobles in support of our cause," Theodus cut in. "One's son was at the mercy of Howe, and the templar that was chasing the blood mage Jowan was also imprisoned there. His sister is seeing to his aid and she will speak out against Loghain."

"That is good, but even with all that, you need a stronger candidate for the throne, you need me," Anora said proudly.

"Can I just say I think she's right on that one," Alistair interjected.

"Alistair after a few months on the throne you would be a fine King," Eamon stated. "You know how to lead your troops-"

"No I don't. He does though," Alistair said nodding in Theodus' direction. "I haven't so much as lead a troop to the chamber pots."

"Alistair I said you know how," Eamon reiterated. "If you are willing to let yourself, you would be a fine leader."

"Even if I don't want to be?" Alistair asked.

"Eamon, why force him onto the throne when he doesn't even want it?" Anora questioned the old Arl.

"Maric once said that a leader doesn't always get to do what he wants, or what is right for him, but what is right for his people," Eamon said defiantly.

"Exactly," Alistair shouted looking hard into Eamon's eyes. "A leader doesn't always get to do what he wants," and with that stormed out. Eamon made to go after him, but Theodus put up a hand signaling to stop.

"Let him calm down, do you really want another fight between you two? You are the only father figure he has left now." Theodus comment made Eamon think hard for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I think I will retire to my room," Anora announced slowly. "Warden, Theodus, if you have a moment I wish to speak to you in private." With that Anora left the room.

"Be wary of her Warden, she aims to keep her power, and will do anything to do so," Eamon warned.

"That may be the case, but it may also be what's best for Ferelden," Theodus shot back.

Theodus made his way out of the Arl's sitting room and into the hallway. Then proceed down and right to the last door on the left. He knocked lightly and was welcomed in.

"What can I do for you your Highness?" Theodus walked from the doorway and met her in her sitting area.

"You really don't remember me do you?" Anora asked in return as she nervously wrung her hands. Theodus paused for a moment, thinking on what she said.

"You have me at a disadvantage," Theodus began looking quizzically at her. "I thought that we only first met a few hours ago."

"I was the girl you rescued from the bandit attack in the Highever forest. I was with my mother traveling to the Cousland Estate. That was the first time I met your mother, but I had many more meetings with her after I became Queen, yet I never saw you again." Theodus thought hard and traveled into the deep recesses of his mind to pull forward that memory.

"Holy pigeon crap."


	2. First Meeting

Just so there is no confusion, this chapter is a flashback.

Travel through the Coastland was by no means a treacherous endeavor. None the less, Teryna Mac Tir was not allowed to venture out of Gwaren without an escort of troops. As it were today, she was on her way to Castle Cousland in Highever with her daughter Anora. It was odd how little time that the Teryn and Teryna of Gwaren spent at Gwaren itself, but Teryn Loghain often claimed that King Meric needed him nearby, whether that was true or not remained to be seen.

Being one of two Teryna's in the Land of Ferelden, it seemed only proper that a meeting occur once in a while. And here again, it always seemed to be up to the women. Neither Bryce Cousland nor her husband Loghain made efforts to collaborate together on information gathered throughout the land of Ferelden. Teryna Mac Tir felt that while King Meric was a fine ruler, it did not hurt to assist him with information on how the land was faring in all corners. Seeing as she spent much of her time in Denerim, getting the information to King Meric was not an arduous task.

So here she was today, on her way to meet with Teryna Eleanor Cousland. It was not the first time, and likely not the last time. Often times the Teryna's, of their respective lands, took turns traveling to each other's estates. Since the formation of a Ferelden free of Orleisian rule, a relationship of formality and friendship formed between the last two Teryna's, one that would carry on to Teryna Mac Tir's daughter after she, Teryna Mac Tir herself, passed on. As it stood now, they were not much farther outside of the destination. This was a good thing as little Anora was becoming restless.

"Mother, is it much longer? All this riding is becoming quite annoying," twelve year old Anora whined as she glanced at her mother.

"Yes dear, it will not be too much longer," the Teryna answered as she ran her hand through the back of her daughter's thick blonde locks. Mother and daughter were very much similar in this instance. Even at twelve years old, Anora was already beginning to gain the beauty of her mother. Her bluish gray eyes, her slim sharp nose, her thick lips, and her high cheek bones, all things these women shared.

"Your mother is correct young miss, we should be there very soon," the carriage driver announced as he poked his head through the front of the carriage. The Teryna nodded before returning her attention back to her daughter.

The carriage was drawn by two solid brown horses, and surrounded by twelve fully armored and capable guards. The troupe had just made their way out of the forest separating Amaranthine from Highever, when the lead guard noticed something strange on the road.

"Hold up," the guard commanded as he placed up his right fist. There was a small peninsula of forest jutting off of the end of it that made the guard somewhat nervous. Slowly he approached the oddity that lay in the road. The closer he got, the more easily he could discern what it was.

"Why have we stopped," the Teryna asked the driver.

"I am not sure my lady, the guard spotted something on the road it seems," the carriage driver answered as he craned his neck to try and get a better look at what the guard was approaching. The guard knelt down next to what turned out to be a rolled up rug. There was a pair of boots sticking out of the one side and a helm sticking out of the other. The guard began to unroll the rug, causing the helm to fall out. It appeared as though there was no head.

"What the," the guard quietly exclaimed before he gave the rug a hard push unrolling it all the way to reveal bed sheets rolled up inside with a note. The guard grabbed the small piece of paper that lay against the sheets.

"Surprise?" With those words uttered, three men appeared out of the peninsula of forest all wielding swords in both hands. They ran quickly at the guards, on the left side of the carriage, who braced themselves for the attack that they would not have to face. Shortly before the assailants reached the guards, three arrows flew past the assailants heads and impaled the throats of the guards. Three men down without so much as the swing of the sword. The assailants leapt up to the top of the carriage then back down the other side surprising the guards and plunging weapons into each of their chests. The guards bringing up the rear ran to engage the three assailants on the right side of the carriage while the two left at the front of the carriage turned to help but did not make it far before each receiving one arrow to the back. The same fate caused the death of the carriage driver as well. The six men engaged in a brief battle, the assailants quickly getting the upper hand and dispatching with the guards. The guard, who had investigated the rug, was drug back toward the carriage by two of the three assailants who hung back in the forest with the bows and arrows. All six of the men converged up in front of the carriage. The guard was placed before a man he presumed as the leader.

"Do you know to whom you have laid siege?" the guard question as he stared angrily into the assailants eyes.

"I know full well," answered a voice that bore an Ativan accent.

"So, you're Crows are you not?" the guard said sounding unimpressed.

"You should not look so down on us" the man smiled. "We did make very easy work of your men."

"Hiding in the bloody bushes, bah. In a fair fight, you would not last long against me and my blade," the guard shot through gritted teeth.

"I think not," the Crow said dryly as he slit the throat of the remaining guard. Blood splattered his hand, the warm feeling of it bring a welcoming calm.

"Fetch the woman," barked the lead assassin. Two men nodded and headed around to the side of the carriage. The one in the lead opened the door only to receive a dagger to the chest from the Teryna. Before she could remove the dagger to ready another attack, the other crow grabbed her wrist and yanked her out and spun around leaving his back to the open door. Anora leapt from the carriage onto the man's back and began beating on his head.

"Let my mother go you wretch," Anora demanded. The man released his grip on the Teryna's hand to combat the pint sized warrior that had begun her assault. They Teryna quickly regained her senses and impaled the man, who was being distracted by her daughter, in the chest. The man collapsed and Anora fell off of him. Mother bent down to pick up her daughter, but when she arose, she received a quick punch to the face sending her falling to the ground where she also released her dagger.

"Maker's mercy, you sots are bleeding useless," the leader screamed as he grabbed the hair of the Teryna and forced her to her knees.

"You take out a twelve guard escort, but a feisty woman knocks two of you out in mere seconds." The remaining three approached the mother and daughter. Two grabbed the mother and tied her hands behind her back. The third took Anora and did the same. Both women were forced to remain on their knees. The leader of the group bent down to her eye level as the three men returned to stand behind him.

"What is it you want?" the Teryna asked.

"You're life," the Crow smiled and laughed. "But that is not until we get your husband to come for you." The man's Antivan accent was thick and unmistakable.

"You must gravely underestimate him then," the Teryna said before proceeded to spit in his face. The man looked at her with disgust, then slowly rose, grabbed a rag from his pocket and wiped his face. He returned the rag to his right pocket, then with full force, back handed the Teryna knocking her to the ground.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE," Anora screamed, a few tears escaping her eyes. The men looked on and laughed as they watched Anora knee walk over to her mother's side. One of the men abruptly stopped laughing though and started to make some odd gagging noises. The two men directly behind the leader turned around to see an arrow sticking out either side of his neck, blood gushing out of both wounds. The men looked off to their right, and saw two young men running down the side of the hill. The older looking one readied another arrow, both men grabbed their incapacitated comrade before he collapsed and used him as a shield. The arrow whipped through the air and impaled the half dead soldier. The younger looking of the two was closing in on the two bandits, both his weapons drawn. This boy was obviously young. He was not even a man yet, but they could see anger in his eyes. However, he was just a boy, what harm could a boy do?

The young man leapt into both warriors engaging them at the same time. The leader watched on readying a weapon, only to have it shot out of his hand by the other boy with an arrow. The leader made his way to meet the boy and engaged him with his longsword. The older boy brandished a shield and short sword, and took to battle.

The younger of the two boys kept these trained assassins well on their feet. Their arrogance would be their downfall. The boy dodged, parried and swung both his shortswords with such grace it was like watching a ballet the two captives thought. He continued to fend off both assassins, before noticing a flaw in one of their movements. The young boy acting quickly thrust his left sword into the abdomen causing him to stumble backwards and collapse. The boy then turned around and swinging his right hand through to connect and deflect the other assassins attack. The two continued to battle one on one. The older boy on the other hand was truly no match for the leader of the group. He managed to lose his balance giving the leader an opening to bring the butt of his longsword down hard on the boy's head rendering him unconscious. He then turned around and noticed that this other boy had taken out one of his men. He walked quickly up behind the boy and swung his sword hard. The boy, as if he could sense it, turned and blocked the lead assassin after deflecting another attack from the other assassin. But he did not expect the leader to bring forth his left hand and punch him square in the face. The boy stumbled and fell dropping both weapons in the process. The assassin approached the boy and knelt down next to him. Looking very interested in him, the leader spoke.

"Who are you boy?" The boy didn't respond, instead he spit in the man's face. The man returned the favor by wrapping his hands around the boy's neck. The boy tried with little effect to remove the assassin's hand's prompting the assassin to speak again.

"Who are you? Who sent you? No one should know we are out here," the man screamed. The boy made an indiscernible gurgle.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" the man slightly loosed his grip allowing the boy let out 4 raspy words.

"I have a dog." The assassin looked at him quizzically before turning his gaze toward the hill only to spot a Mabari War Hound had already leapt for him. The man was thrown off of the boy, and the dog began attacking the lead assassin. The last remaining assassin rushed to assist his master. He kicked the dog, but it felt like he kicked solid rock.

"Come on you stupid- ahh" the man was cut off as a shortsword was run through him back to front. The sword was removed quickly causing the man to groan slightly before collapsing.

"Don't kick my dog," the boy's raspy voice uttered. The other assassin, who was being mauled by the dog, began to plead to the boy.

"Please get him off me, please. I don't want to die," the man was practically crying.

"Binks," the dog stopped. "Clamp," the dog placed his mouth around the throat of the lead assassin as the young boy walked around and knelt by the assassins head.

"We are going to play a little game," the boy began as he massaged his throat. "I ask questions, and you answer them. If you lie, Binks here clamps a little tighter, you try to move and he tears out your jugular. Do we have an understanding" the boy explained. The assassin nodded slowly.

"Okay, first who are you, and why are you in my land," Teryna Mac Tir overheard this and realized that these two must be the Cousland boy's.

"My name is Armian, of the Antivan Crows," the man answered honestly.

"Okay, that one was easy," the boy said looking serious. "Question two, who sent you?"

"I was paid too much money to tell you that," the man said smiling.

"You must not think I'm serious. Binks," with just his name said, the dog clamped a little tighter on the man's throat.

"Okay, okay. It was an Orleisian Nobel. Dom Fictus, i-i-in my pocket is the place I was supposed to meet him once we had Loghain." The boy reached into the man's pocket and pulled out the slip of paper. As the man said, it bore the time and place.

"Good to know," the boy said as he stood up. "Binks, take care of him."

"WHAT! You sai-" the man's voice was cut short as his throat was ripped out and tossed aside by the faithful Mabari. Blood sprayed across the dogs face and the man gurgled slightly before dying. The boy walked over to the mother and daughter. He bent down and began to undo the rope binding the Teryna's hands.

"My name is Theodus Cousland, Your Grace," Theodus announced. "Well I'm assuming you are Teryna Mac Tir." Theodus finished and helped the Teryna to her feet.

"You would be right," the Teryna returned. Theodus turned his attention to Anora and began to remove her restraints as well.

"Are you all right young Miss," Theodus asked.

"I'm just fine thank you" Anora said sticking her nose up. Theodus was surprised by her tenacity. For however old she was, she was very strong willed and brave. Theodus finished removing the restraints and Anora was then embraced by her mother.

"Thank you Theodus for your help," Lady Mac TIr began." I fear what would have happened had you not shown up. Though I wonder what brought you out here in the first place."

"My mother was beginning to worry when you started to become late, so she sent me and my brother-" Theodus paused and his eyes got big. "Oh crap my brother." Theodus turned fast and ran around the front of the carriage toward his brother's motionless body.

"FERGUS!" Theodus screamed as he ran arrived at his brother's side and began shaking him.

"Ow, not so loud," Fergus muttered. "My head feels like there are Golems having a rock fight in there.

"Oh thank the Maker," Theodus exclaimed.

"Thank the Maker for what, my headache, I don't think so," Fergus said sarcastically. Fergus rubbed his scalp and smiled at Theodus starring at him in amazement. "Theodus you never fail to surprise me. You are either very lucky or very skilled," Fergus stated as Theodus helped him up.

"Well Binks saved my ass again," Theodus spoke honestly.

"Yes, but don't think for one minute that I believe any of what happened wasn't planned. I know you," Fergus said smiling. The two brothers walked back to the carriage and saw to it that the Teryna and her daughter were inside the carriage before they hopped onto the driver's seat and made their way for the Estate.

"Binks," Theodus called out his faithful mabari's name. "Bring up the rear," the dog stopped in his tracks until he was about ten feet behind the carriage and then fell into step.

A tan man, probably in his thirties, overlooked the situation, which had just transpired, from the woods. His full beard and combed back hair gave him an air of extreme intelligence and aptitude. The feat he had just witness this young man complete was a very noteworthy one. Especially given that the boy was most likely only in his mid teens.

"I shall be watching you closely young man. You may very well be able to stop what is to come."

The carriage arrived within a half an hour of departure from the battle site. Teryna Eleanor Cousland was waiting at the gates anticipating the return of her boys along with Teryna Mac Tir and her escort. One could only imagine her surprise when she could see both her boys steering the carriage, and no escort in site.

"What in the name of the Maker is going on here? Fergus, explain," Eleanor demanded. Fergus hopped down and confronted his mother while Theodus attended to the carriage's occupants.

"Well, you see mother, we came up on them just as they exited the forest. They were being attacked by Antivan Crows," Fergus explained. Theodus opened the door to the carriage and offered his hand to Lady Mac Tir. She nodded and placed her left in his right as she made her way down the two steps on the carriage.

"Antivan Crows! What were you thinking? You could have been killed," Eleanor screamed practically hysterical at this point. Thankfully Teryna Mac Tir intervened.

"Eleanor please, were it not for your son's, we may not be meeting you right now. My daughter and I owe them our lives." The Teryna's truth rang hard in Eleanor's ears. Theodus turned to the carriage after helping Lady Mac Tir down to assist Anora. Theodus made the same gesture with his hand that he did for the Lady, but Anora simply gave him an _honestly_ look.

"I can exit a carriage just fine by myself," Anora said as she nodded for Theodus to move out of the way.

"Boy with that attitude I bet that you could have fended off those attackers had you been given a weapon," Theodus commented sarcastically.

"I certainly would have tried," Anora answered back arrogantly as she walked to her mother.

"And you just might have succeeded," Theodus whispered to himself as he brother approached.

"Why is it that it's always you who is talking me into trouble? I just got quite the berating from mother. Were it not for Lady Mac Tir, I think mother would have skinned me alive." Theodus smiled at his brothers complaining as they approached the castle entrance.

"I got to tell you Fergus, that little girl is one of a kind. I think she could have commanded those men to turn and walk away." Theodus chuckled slightly at his own comment, but at the same time he almost appeared as if he believed what he said.

"She scares you too then huh?" Fergus retorted joking.

"Yup. If we ever see a Blight in this lifetime, I want to be on her side," Theodus answered back. The boys followed the three women to the meeting hall where their mother addressed them.

"Boys, little Anora here would like something to eat, would you please escort her to the kitchen and see to it she gets whatever she would like?"

"Certainly mother," Fergus answered as though taking marching orders. He turned to Anora and spoke politely.

"It's this way Miss Anora, if you would please follow me." Anora nodded and began to follow Fergus. Theodus fell behind slightly not wanting to catch that glare from Anora again. The boys met Theodus former Nan, who was now head cook, in front of the kitchen.

"What can I do for you boys," Nan asked as the trio approached. Nan was ever helpful, but her age was beginning to show. Small bags had begun to form under her eyes. However, some would claim that it was the fault of Theodus and not her age that brought those on. The boy had been a handful since he learned how to crawl. Nan often wondered if Fergus was as hard to take care of when he was a boy. She had replaced Fergus' ailing nanny shortly after Theodus came into the world.

"Miss Anora here would like something to eat," Fergus responded curtly. Nan nodded and put forth her hand indicating Anora to take it.

"I thank you for the gesture, but I can follow you just fine without holding your hand good Miss," Anora said as she walked toward Nan.

"My apologies Miss Anora, this way if you will," Nan answered back while gesturing into the kitchen. The four of them began to walk in, but Fergus was halted when his name was heard.

"Fergus, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you my son," Teryn Bryce Cousland came quickly marching forth. "We need to have a little chat about this morning's events. Your mother informs me that you found out who wants Loghain dead." Fergus looked confused.

"I found out father," Theodus spoke up from the doorway.

"Well come here then," the Teryn demanded and gestured toward himself with his right hand. Theodus removed himself from the doorway and approached his father. "What is his name?"

"Dom Fictus, a nobleman from Orlais," Theodus answered.

"Well that's good news," Bryce said sounding relieved. "I feared perhaps the Empress herself had requested the assassination. I know of this nobleman," Bryce began to explain. "He is embarrassed at the defeat of Orlais by the hands of Fereldens. It is not surprising he would want Ferelden's lead General dead. I am going to send word to the Empress, of this man's treachery. Hopefully it is as I suspect and this man is operating of his own accord."

"Father," Theodus said as he reached into his pocket and removed the piece of paper he took from the assassin. "Send this with your letter. It is the time and place that the Crow was to meet Fictus."

"Thank you my boy," Bryce said as he took the note from Theodus. "Fergus come with me, we have a few things to discuss, Theodus, make sure Miss Anora is accommodated." Theodus rolled his eyes at his father's request.

"I saw that Theodus," Bryce said smiling. Theodus entered the kitchen and saw that Anora had food sitting in front of her, but she was more playing with it that eating. Nan was nowhere to be seen. Theodus presumed she was in the lauder.

"You know, as prim and proper as you act, I assumed you would know not to play with your food." Theodus walked over to the table at which Anora was seated.

"I'm not as hungry as I thought that I was," Anora said sounding glum. Theodus came to the table and sat opposite her.

"Shock finally hitting you that you could have been killed," Theodus questioned.

"No!," Anora responded quickly. "Those men were thugs. I don't even know if you could call them men to be honest. However, I suppose thanks are in order Theodus," Anora said sincerely.

"Well, Miss Anora, you are most welcome," Theodus said as he plucked a small bite of meat from her plate.

"Hey," Anora's voice rose slightly. "That was mine."

"Yeah, but you weren't eating it," Theodus said smiling while masticating his morsel of food. Anora had to admit, it was a very handsome smile, he just shouldn't talk and chew. He really was a pretty handsome young man. Strong chin, bright blue eyes, dark black hair, sharp nose, and a very tan complexion.

"You're a real scoundrel you know that. If my father were here-" Anora started, but was interrupted.

"If your father was here," Theodus began. "I know I don't know you very well, but I really didn't have you pegged as a run to daddy kind of girl."

"I'm not, but I'm also not the kind of girl who stabs her host with a fork," Anora explained as she gripped the fork hard. "I sure am glad Cailan is nothing like you."

"You know Prince Cailan," Theodus said looking interested.

"Of course I know him," I spend more time at the Palace in Denerim than I do my own home," Anora explained. "My father feels he is needed by the Kings side."

"So what's he like," Theodus questioned.

"Truthfully," Anora looked surprised at his curiosity. "He's a nice boy, but he has no grip on the real world. I fear what will happen when he takes the throne. But if truth be told, I've often heard my parents talking of a marriage between Cailan and I."

"You know the way you talk it's as if you're thirty in a twelve year old body," Theodus stated.

"I act mature for my age so people will take me seriously," Anora retorted. "How old are you anyway?"

"Just turned fifteen," Theodus responded. He then studied her for a moment and took in all that there was to her. She seemed to have an air about her that few adults did. She was strong and determined, all the while you could see that she was fighting her inner self that wanted to be that twelve year old girl. Another moment passed before Theodus spoke again.

"Anyways, don't you ever have any fun? Like do something that you find enjoyable? Do you have any friends?" Theodus asked his series of questions trying to better understand this type of character for which he had never come across before in his life.

"Yes I do things that I find fun," Anora responded sharply. "I read, join my mother on endeavors such as this."

"And you find this fun?" Theodus said raising an eyebrow. "I mean have you ever gotten a group of kids together and played Fereldens and Orlesians?"

"Ferelden's and Orlesians," Anora answered sounding confused.

"You know, good guys versus bad guys, wooden swords and such," Theodus answered trying to clear the confusion.

"Nothing?" Anora glared hard at him. "You know I swear you could melt steel with that glare."

"Look, do not think me an oddity simply because I have no friends outside of Cailan. I prefer it this way. No friends, no one to stab you in the back," Anora responded honestly.

"True, but a very boring existence I must admit," Theodus stated simply. He then placed his hands together and placed his index fingers to his lips thinking intently. Then an idea struck him.

"How about this, we start small? Have you ever played fetch with a dog?" Anora looked at him with a quizzical, but non threatening stare.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Theodus said as he rose from his seat. "Come on, I'm going to properly introduce you to Binks."

"What, no," Anora said sounding flustered. Theodus on the other hand, grabbed her arm slightly to jostle her into a standing position. Anora groaned slightly. "Fine, I do this then you leave me be."

"Deal," Theodus said as the two made for the kitchen exit. Upon exiting, Theodus let loose a loud wistle, and a moment later, Binks came running from the direction of the main entrance, and sat in front of Theodus. "Binks, this is Anora," Binks barked happily, tongue lolling and tail wagging.

"Pleasure," Anora said sarcastically. "Okay, can I go now?"

"Not yet," Theodus responded.

"But you said," Anora began but was cut off.

"Forget what I said," Theodus began. Just give me a few more minutes of your precious time, and if after that all you really want is to be left alone, then I will bid you farewell." Anora looked annoyed. "Look I'm not doing this to drive you crazy. I can read people pretty well, and you look bored out of your mind, even though you try to hide it behind your mature façade." Anora looked him hard in the eyes before responding.

"Fine," Anora answered, still sounding annoyed. The three made for the main entrance and out just a little ways into the field. Theodus found a decent sized stick and threw it hard, to which Binks bolted after.

"Playing with your dog is fun," Anora asked trying to hide her sarcasm.

"Here, you throw the stick when he brings it back," Theodus responded. Binks came racing back after recovering the stick and dropped it at Theodus' feet. Theodus picked it up and handed it to Anora, who gave him ann _Are you serious_ look.

"Just throw it," Theodus requested. Anora did as requested and barely sent the stick twenty feet. None the less, Binks bounded after it happy as could be.

"That wasn't even half as far as you threw it," Anora said sounding depressed.

"That because you don't know how to throw," Theodus responded.

"If you're going to make fun of me-"

"I'm not making fun of you," Theodus cut her off. "I'm saying let me show you." Theodus picked up the stick and walked back over to Anora.

"Okay, for all intents and purposes, you know how to throw," Theodus explained. "There is however one thing that you need to rectify. You're a righty, so lead with your left foot, and follow through." Theodus' instructions sunk in and Anora did as was told. The stick went three times as far as before. Anora looked surprised, and after a few more throws started to look as though she were enjoying herself

On one last throw, Anora put everything she had into it, the stick sailed through the air and landed a good ten feet into a pond that was about 75 feet from where they were standing.

"Oh wow," genuine amusement could be heard from Anora's voice. Anora looked on as Binks raced and leapt into the pond, dived down, retrieved the stick and came racing back.

"See, even something simple like playing with a dog can be fun," Theodus said truthfully. I just wouldn't recommend playing tug of war with Mabari's though." Anora let out a small chuckle.

"Holy Maker, was that a laugh," Theodus jabbed Anora.

"So what, you think I don't know how to laugh," Anora retorted.

"Well, I suspected," Theodus shot back. Anora looked affronted, but Theodus could tell she wasn't truly. Binks came bounding back up and dropped the stick at Anora's feet. Anora made to bend down, but part way there she was met with a surprise. Binks decided to shake off the excess water. Theodus got some of it, but Anora got the brunt of it. Theodus feared the worst. Anora could probably turn him to stone, or who knows what else, but instead, something else happened, something very much unexpected. She laughed. She laughed hard. Theodus couldn't help but laugh alongside her. She had an infectious laugh, who knew a girl like her would have an infectious laugh.

Back at the entrance, both Teryna's watch on as their children played together.

"Perhaps we will have to get them together more often," Eleanor suggested.

"I must admit, I have never seen anyone bond with Anora like that, and in such a short time," Teryna Mac Tir explained. "Fact of the matter is though. We are arranging a marriage between Prince Cailan and Anora. It is the wish of King Meric."

"That's too bad," Eleanor said sounding slightly upset. "I guess the world has a way of working things out though if they are meant to be.

"I would suppose you are right Eleanor. I would suppose you are right."


	3. Unfinished Business

Theodus couldn't believe it, the girl he met twelve years ago, was now Queen of Fereleden. How could he not have remembered? _It must have just slipped my mind, _he thought. _I mean, I never heard her name mentioned again for eight years, upon which it was said that King Cailan married a woman named Anora. I guess I never thought much of it. _ Theodus continued to stare at her dumbfounded as he played with a pendant that hung from his neck.

"Theodus," Anora interrupted his thoughts. "Are you all right?" Theodus removed the glossy eyed stare from his face and looked at Anora.

"Yes, I'm fine Your Highness," Theodus responded. "I just can't believe it's you. I mean, I had heard that Cailan married a woman named Anora, but that was the first time I heard that name in more than eight years," Theodus explained. "I guess it just didn't click that it was the same person that I met so long ago."

"I must admit, I did not recognize you at first either," Anora explained. "It wasn't until Arl Eamon explained to me who you were, that the memories of that day came rushing back," Anora finished, smiling.

"I asked my mother if you would be accompanying yours the next few times that I heard she was to visit. And every time, she would say no. I figured perhaps I had done something to upset you," Thoedus explained, his eyes looking serious.

"No, no, I wanted to come and see you again as well. My mother would not allow it. Anywhere else she traveled I would be allowed to come with, but Highever was apparently off limits." Anora's comments made it obvious that she too enjoyed the time they had spent together.

"They began to push me toward Cailan, and after a while, as sad as it is to say, I just kind of forgot about going to Highever," Anora continued to explain. "However, after I married Cailan and became Queen, I started to visit your mother. She became very dear to me. She had wisdom far beyond her years. She was strong and compassionate, and I looked to her in some way like a big sister I never had. Yet every time that I did make the trip to Higever, you were never there." Theodus looked at her slightly confused before a looked of understanding took over his face.

"I'm guessing you traveled during the warmer months," Theodus questioned. Anora nodded, looking unsure.

"I traveled often, when I came of age," Theodus explained. "I never really had the desire to rule at Highever, and given that my brother was older, it would fall to him regardless. That being said, I did wish to remain there as a general of the army, this is why I traveled. I visited many different places seeking training. I chose to master in dual weapons, my personal favorite." Theodus was looking smug as he nodded over his shoulder pointing out the two longswords he carried.

"I expected my father to send me along with my brother to Ostegar, but he requested I stay at the castle. Perhaps it was fate that made me stay, for had I gone to Ostegar under those circumstances, I most assuredly would have been killed."

"With Howes treachery, I know his forces now control your home, do you ever wish to return there" Anora asked.

"When this is all over, yes I do. However, it would only be to clean the place out of Howes men if they are still there. I have no desire to return there permanently. There are too many bad memories now. If my brother is still alive, I assume he will be named Teryn of Highever, replacing my parents. I, on the other hand, may just stay her in Denerim should I survive the Blight. Perhaps if you are still around, we could catch up sometime," Theodus said flirting slightly.

"I would like that Theodus," Anora returned, smiling as a glinting caught her eye.

"By the way, where did u get that pendant you're wearing," Anora inquired. The pendant itself appeared to be a very small ball of a bright light bluish hue, almost as if it was suspended magic or something of the sort. Four thin wisps of silver metal wrapped around the ball vertically.

"I asked my parents the same thing," Theodus explained. "They only ever told me that I wore it from birth. Kind of an odd thing to say, but as long as I wear it, I always feel at peace, like a person does when they are close to a loved one. " Theodus comment ended with him looking pensive. A moment passed before Theodus returned from his thoughts.

"Forgive me," Theodus apologized. "I should get going Your Highness, places to go, Archdemons to kill." Theodus began to turn around before Anora had a parting thought.

"Oh, "Anora said sounding as though she forgot something. "I have been hearing rumors of unrest and uprisings in the Alienage. I fear my father may be to blame. I would request that you investigate and see what you can come up with. Perhaps we can increase our ammunition for the Landsmeet."

"I will check it out then, see what I can find. Good day to you Your Highness," Theodus said as he walked out the door. Upon entering the hallway, Theodus decided to make a quick return to Arl Eamon's room before venturing off to find Alistair.

"Warden, I trust that Anora didn't try to swindle you," Eamon asked as Theodus approached.

"No, we talked about the day we met, about twelve years ago," Theodus responded.

"I must admit, it is a funny thought," Eamon began. "When I spoke of you, Anora took a look upon her face like nothing I have ever seen before."

"What do you mean," Theodus questioned.

"She had a look of fondness that not even Cailan could pull out of her," the Arl explained.

"Well, it was an arranged marriage," Theodus commented. "I suppose she could have loved him as much as any person could love someone in that situation. I can see she is troubled by his death, but not in a way as though a true love would."

"My thoughts exactly," Eamon responded. "Cailan was a good boy, but he had ideas about that world that were more dreamlike than anything."

"By the way," Theodus began. "I really hope you're not insinuating that she likes me. It seems too unlikely we barely even know each other."

"True as that may be, I have eyes Theodus, and hers spoke very loudly for that matter," Eamon returned.

"Uh huh, no disrespect to Her Highness, but can your eyes distinguish between a crush and love?"

"I concede." Thankful for the end of that odd conversation, Theodus changed topics.

"Arl Eamon, about Alistair," Theodus began. "I personally feel it unwise to force him onto the throne. I know how you feel about having blood on the throne, but I fear that he will resent both you and I for putting him there. I think that Anora is our best choice to continue to lead this country. She may like her power, but it is not as though she abuses it."

"I understand what you say Warden, and it would seem that you are right. Alistair doesn't want to rule, but I also still feel that in time he could learn to be a good ruler. Although, I must admit that 'he could' does not mean 'he would'," Eamon logically concluded. "If it is agreeable with you, I would like to see how the Landsmeet goes. I fully trust your judgment Warden, you saved both my wife and child, and I respect what you have to say. If you feel Anora is the right one to rule, I will follow your request."

"Thank you Arl Eamon," Theodus said as he bowed before the Arl.

"Theodus," came a voice from across the room. "I wish to speak with you," it was Riordan. Theodus responded and walked over to the senior Grey Warden.

"Those papers you gave me had a code to a vault in the warehouse in the Market District. I would like you to head there and take anything you like. There should be something in there that you could use."

"Thank you," Theodus said as he took a piece of paper with the code on it from Riordan. "I think I will head there now." Theodus nodded to the other Warden and made his way toward the exit of the estate grabbing Shale, Wynne and Lelianna on the way.

**Market District**

Theodus and company made their way out of the Arl's estate and entered the Market district. They ventured past the central assembly of merchants, requests being made that they stop and shop. Theodus had no intentions of doing so. The Dragonbone plate that Wade was so eager to create would be done soon and it had cost enough to discourage Theodus from any unnecessary purchases for the time being. Theodus figured the armor would suite Alistair well. Theodus was quite comfortable with the Blood Dragon armor that Bodahn had procured from the Deep Roads minus the helm. A helm that Theodus found in Honnleath, was preferable to the fully encompassing design of the Blood Dragon helm.

Theodus headed around the corner to the right and made his way for the back of the ally. Theodus had made few impressions in the town of Denerim, yet he could still see people pointing and quietly whispering, presumably about his actions outside the capital city. Then again, it could be the large stone golem that walked along with him, _without_ the use of a control rod. Theodus continued onward, ignoring the glances of the common folk. He simply hoped they were in admiration of him, and not in fear.

Theodus approached the door of the warehouse and tried the doorknob. It was locked.

"I can get that for you," Lelianna said as she began to approach the door.

"So can I," came Shale's booming voice, as well as a large boulder that collided with the door breaking it open.

"Effective, but entirely unnecessary Shale," Lelianna said as she looked back at the shrugging golem. Lelianna had to admit to herself it was kind of comical, but whoever owned this place would not be happy.

"Come on, let's see what we can find here," Theodus commanded as he crossed the doorway into the building. Theodus began looking out, finding few things of interest. He then traveled to the back where he came to find a large armoire with three spin dials on it. "Odd," was all Theodus said as he rotated each to make a number line up with an arrow corresponding to the code Riordan had given him. There was a click as he input the final number, and the door opened just ever so slightly. Theodus grabbed the knob and pulled the door open. Beyond it laid another room with several weapon as well as armor racks. The four of them made their way through the armoire and into the new room. Theodus glanced about looking for anything useful. There were weapons, but nothing that blew his skirt up. He was presently happy with StarFang and the longsword he found inside the Topsiders crypt in the Deep Roads.  
"If you guys find anything in her that tickles your fancy, please take it," Theodus said as he turned his attention to a rack that contained a shield. Theodus almost passed over it until he realized something. The crest that the shield bore, was identical to the one that Duncan's sword also bore.  
"No way," Theodus exclaimed as he removed the shield from its rack.

"What is it Theodus," Wynne asked as she approached the Warden.

"It's…It's Duncan's shield," Theodus sounded surprised. "I can't believe it. Alistair would love to have this."

"Well, I have found a few things," Lelianna announced. "So I am ready to go."

"And I as well," Shale remarked. "There are no crystals here, why did I even come?"

"So you could open the door," Theodus said without missing a beat.

"Hmph, quite," Shale returned sounding annoyed.

"Come on then, we still need to find Alistair as it were," Wynne noted.

"I think I might know where he is," Theodus began to explain as they made their way for the exit. "The guards said he did not leave, so he should still be in the Arl's estate." Theodus made his way back into the alley, and began the short return trip.

"Actaully, let's see if Wade has finished the armor," Theodus as he changed course and headed for Wade's Emporium. The group walked past the central merchant ring, again being shown many things, several of which they already had six of. Once past, they made their way to Wade's. Theodus opened the door slowly and stepped through. It was his wish that the young man who ran the front desk would perhaps be absent, but Theodus wish was proven too much for the fates to grant.

"Well hel-…Oh it's you again," Herren went from upbeat to downtrodden in an instant. "You know ever since you brought your dragon parts here, Wade has not worked on anything else. It is very bad for business," the man crankily explained.

"Hey," Theodus shot back, "who was I to stand in the way of a man's dream. He asked me to bring him the material. I never asked to have it made."

"That may be true-" Herren began to respond but was cut off.

"Hasn't it paid you handsomely for all three sets of armor," Shale interjected.

"Well yes-"

"And hasn't it most likely put more money in your pocket every time it comes here than you would have made if it hadn't."

"Well possibly-"

"Then shut the fuck up," Shale boomed loudly. Herren cowered in fear behind his desk.

"Ah, I thought that was you and yours good sir," Wade said as he approached carrying the finished Dragon Bone Plate armor. Wade was obviously very pleased with himself, the overly large grin on his face made it apparent. "I thank you so much for letting me live my dream. I have learned so much, and now I think that it is time to take a vacation. What do you say Herren?"

"Wha-Whatever you thi-think sir," Herren responded still cowereing.

"You see, I told you never to berate a customer," Wade said laughing slightly as he made his way back to his forgery. Theodus and the rest made their way out of the emporium, and back out to the Market District.

"Well that was quite rude Shale," Wynne began. "I have half a mind to drag you back in there and make you apologize."

"I would truly like to see the elder mage try," Shale said dryly.

"We need to allow Shale some room Wynne, it has never been able to express itself," Theodus said trying to quell the situation. "Though I do agree with her, that was just a little harsh Shale," Theodus said as he turned to face his golem friend.

"Ugh, fine, I will be careful not to frighten the worthless skin tubes from now on," Shale responded not sounding too thrilled about the idea. Theodus wasn't entirely sure that he believed what Shale said, but unless something happened he would accept Shale's word.

**Arl Eamon's Estate**

The group made their way back to the Arl's estate, and upon entry, Theodus began to seek out Alistair. Remembering what he once said about increased appétit, Theodus first stop was the kitchen. It would seem that his hunch paid off, as there was Alistair sitting over a plate of meat and potatoes.

"Thought I might find you here," Theodus said as he approached his downtrodden friend passing a few rows of tables in the process.

"Guess I'm not very good at hide and seek than am I," Alistair said trying to keep a positive façade. Theodus could tell he was scared, but not of the blight. It was obvious that he was contemplating going along with the Arl's request. Yet the idea scared him. Alistair was a good fighter, and he held strong, very strong to his beliefs, which is why he truly did not want to be King, he believed that Anora would be better than he on the throne. Truth be told, Theodus knew that Anora would lead Ferelden into a prosperous age, but that is not to say Alistair could not. Theodus did believe under the right circumstances that Alistair could be just as good as Anora, but the one problem was Alistair did not have the skin for the job. A thought had occurred to Theodus some time ago, but he had kept it to himself. Now seemed like a good idea to run it past Alistair.

"Listen, I want you to know that whatever you want to do, I will support, but I can't say the same for Arl Eamon," Theodus began. "I have talked him down somewhat. I know that you do not want to be King, and Arl Eamon has agreed to wait and see what happens at the Lansmeet before he pushes you anymore toward taking the throne. I think that I may be able to convince him to put Anora on the throne." As Theodus finished his little speech, he could see Alistairs eyes light up slightly.

"Really," Alistair said sounding enthusiastic. "That's fantastic, it really…" Alistair drifted off. "No, it's not right," Alistair returned to his glum state. "Eamon wants blood on the throne, and I owe him a lot. It is only right that I honor his wish and become King." Alistair finished in a depressed tone and looked his best friend in the eyes.

"I just don't want it. I don't feel like I could lead this land. Anora said it herself, she ran this land when she was married to my brother."

"Well, there is that option," Theodus voiced the thought he'd carried for a while.

"What do you mean?" Alistair responded looking confused.

"Marry Anora," Theodus said looking serious. Alistair on the other hand was confused and slightly annoyed.

"You can't be serious mate," Alistair retorted. "No, that…no," Alistair was stumbling over his words.

"Think about it, Eamon gets his blood, and you don't really have to rule, you can let Anora be the real one in charge, just as it was with Cailan."

"Well if she is going to be in charge then why don't you marry her," Alistair proposed. Theodus looked at him like he had hit his head really hard.

"What," Theodus responded confused. "That's impossible, she is royalty, and I am not."

"Not true my friend," Alistair began. She is royalty by marriage. She is the daughter of a Teyrn, just as you are the son of a teyrn. One step down from a king, since you are not blood, Anora would rule, and you would be her King Consort. You would have control of the armies, and she would control the land itself. Face it. You would be good at it. Look at how well you have commanded our ragtag group through the craziest of adventures."

"You aren't seriously saying I should proposition the Queen?" Theodus asked so completely confused.

"You know, I think that I am," Alistair said smiling. Theodus was thankful for that. It was nice to see his friend smiling. Alistair felt like a brother to Theodus, and seeing him upset or hurt, bothered him greatly.

"You've been drinking haven't you," Theodus questioned.

"Just a little," Alistair said cocking a half smile.

"I figured, there was no way you sober could come up with a plan like that," Theodus said as he patted his friend on the back.

"Hey, it's not a half bad plan," Alistair said sounding dejected. "I don't have to be King, Anora get's to rule, and you, well you get to uh…You know, I haven't thought that far."

"I can tell," Theodus smiled slightly. "There is just one problem with your plan. There is no bloodline on the throne."

"Oh right, and that wouldn't make Arl Eamon happy would it," Alistair concluded.

"No it wouldn't," Theodus agreed. He then looked long and hard at his friend before a thought struck him.

"Here, I got you something," Theodus said as he pulled the shield out of the bag he had sitting on the floor. "I thought you might like this."

"That…There's no way…This is…Duncan's shield." Alistair was practically speechless.

"I assumed he had it at Ostegar."

"It was inside a vault in a warehouse in the Market," Theodus explained.

"I…Thank you, I can't believe you remembered," Alistair on the verge of tears.

"Alistair, it may sound strange, but perhaps in another life I may have called you brother. Sometimes, given everything you and I have been through, I feel almost closer to you than I did my own." Theodus' honesty struck Alistair comfortingly.

"I know that probably sounds silly, but I mean it. I was overjoyed when I found this. I knew you would want it. It does however come with a price." Alistair looked at Theodus with an expression of disappointment.

"It's nothing bad," Theodus began. "I think you should go talk to Arl Eamon." Alistair looked at the shield and then to Theodus.

"You're right," Alistair acknowledged. "I did kind of leave on a bad note. Fair enough then, I will go see him.

"There is one more thing," Theodus said, stopping Alistair. "I commissioned Wade to make this armor, and I think that it would suit you well. No pun intended. It should have a strong resistance to heat seeing as it's made of Dragonbone." Theodus lifted up the sack and handed it to Alistair. Alistair opened the sack to reveal Dragonbone breastplate, boots, greaves and helmet, all of a superior quality.

"Thank you again Theodus," Alistair said as he shook his friends hand then turned and made his way for the door. Theodus stood there for a moment before he reached down to the table and grabbed the ale that Alistair did not finish.

"No sense in letting a good drink go to waste," Theodus said as he drained the mug. He returned it to the table and made his way for the entryway. He then turned right and made his way to the upper floor and left toward the Queens room. The door was shut so Theodus knocked three times. A female voice bid him to enter. Theodus gripped the doorknob and rotated it disengaging the latch. He opened the door and entered.

"Theodus, I'm glad you stopped by again," Anora said earnestly as Theodus approached her. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it Your Highness," Theodus responded as he approached the Queen

"I would like to ask for your support in the Landsmeet."

"Well, talk about getting right to business," Theodus responded taken slightly aback by her assertiveness. "Honestly, I have no problem supporting you in the Landsmeet, but Arl Eamon is less inclined to keep you on the throne. On the other hand, Alistair is uninterested, and I have gotten Eamon to consider the option of you permanently taking the throne. Eamon just wants to see how the Landsmeet turns out," Theodus explained.

"I see, so he still would like to put Alistair on the throne," Anora surmised. "His desire to maintain the Theirin bloodline is becoming frustrating."

"He would say the same of your desire to keep your power," Theodus shot back. Anora looked at him surprised

"I suppose you are right," Anora now looked unsure. Anora thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Eamon listens to you Theodus, as will many at the Landsmeet. I believe that whomever you support at the Landsmeet, all others will fall behind you.

"I think that you place me on too high of a pedestal Your Highness," Theodus modestly retorted.

"On the contrary, I have seen your men, they would follow into the heart of Orlais without question," Anora voiced her belief. "You saved the life of Arl Eamon as well as his wife and son. That is why I personally feel that your voice will be a very strong one in the time to come."

"Very well Your Highness, you have my full support," Theodus said as he bowed.

"Thank you," Anora responded. "Was there something you needed?"

"Sorry?" Theodus said confused.

"You came to see me did you not," Anora asked.

"Yes, I did didn't I," Theodus answered. "It had to do with what we discussed, question answered.

"Oh, very well then," Anora sounded almost disappointed.

"I bid you farewell again Your Highness," Thedous bid his goodbye and exited the room. He made his way back toward the main entrance, but on his way he could overhear a conversation between the Arl and Alistair. Hopefully things were going well. Theodus continued toward the exit grabbing Shale, Lelianna and Wynne on the way.

"Where are we going Theodus," Lelianna asked.

"The Queen asked me to investigate the Alienage," Theodus explained. "There is civil unrest. She suspects her father may have something to do with it."

"Finally, I will get to crush some heads," Shale voiced excited.

"Yes you probably will," Wynne responded. Theodus nodded and the troupe exited the Estate and headed for the Alienage.


	4. Alienage

The ten minute trek to the Alienage was uneventful. Upon entry however, it was obvious that something was not right here. It was quiet. Nothing like it was in the rest of the city. There were a few Elven folk scatter along the path through the heart of the Alienage, but that was it. A woman who stood outside her house sweeping the stoop gave the new arrivals a wary stare. It was apparent that she was unsure about these new people. Something was not right here, and Theodus was going to figure it out.

They continued through the Alienage until they came upon a large group of people standing outside a house where two guards were stationed. A young female Elf was shouting and asking others why they were listening to the lies these men were touting. Theodus listened in more intently as the red headed elf began to question even more of the elves about those who had been taken into this house and not returned.

"How can you believe a single word these foreigners tell you? Any who go into that house have yet to return. Valendrian has disappeared now and whom do you think is responsible?" The red headed elf's face was red with furry.

"You know that to be false Shianni. Both my sisters received the Tevinter spell and they have returned." The other elf did nothing to quell the distrust this _Shianni_ had for what was going on in that house. Deciding to investigate, Theodus approached the woman.

Shianni sensed his arrival and turned to meet him. She admitted to herself, that he was not what she expected. She thought perhaps it was a Tevinter soldier come to remove her. As it would seem however, his armor suggested otherwise.

"Seeing as you fit the description of the one who freed Soris, I doubt you are here just to see some elves die of the Plague. So what is it you want?" Shianni's voice was stern and hostile even though she suspected this man brought no ill wills.

"I was told that there were some issues arising in the Alienage and was asked to investigate." Theodus knew the type of person he was dealing with. Shianni was strong willed, determined and refused to take crap from anyone. He needed to tread carefully if he was to earn her trust.

"Who, of the nobility, cares about the Alienage enough to send someone to investigate _issues_?" Shianni was clearly very angry, but not really at Theodus. Her rage had no method of escape so, it would seem, she vented to whomever. Deciding that the truth might just earn him the trust he needed, he answered her question honestly.

"The Queen herself has requested that I see to the reason behind the unrest." Shianni continued to regard this man before her very carefully.

"If that be the case, what is the Queens angle?" Shianni shot back and crossed her arms.

"She believes her father is behind what is really going on here." Theodus continued to answer her questions honestly. Shianni finally relented and began to explain the situation in full.

"We are experiencing a plague. That much is true. However, it is not as though we are unable to handle it ourselves as we have before." Shianni paused and turned to look back at the house before continuing.

"These Tevinter foreigners show up a month or so ago and claim to have a cure for the plague. They have taken many from here and returned very few. Some of them that they have taken show no symptoms of the plague. Now recently our hahren, Valendrian, has been taken with no valid reason. He is our leader and I don't know what we will do if we don't get him back."

"Well than" Theodus began, smirking slightly. "Perhaps it is in our best interests that I investigate what's really going on."

"I don't think that they will just let you walk right in." Shianni stated simply as she nodding at the two guards at the entrance.

"You have a better idea?" Theodus asked as he looked over her shoulder at the imposing men.

"There is a back door entrance from the alley. I believe there is only one guard stationed there." Shianni turned and pointed toward the alley gesturing for Theodus to head that way. Nodding in understanding, Theodus headed around the crowd and made his way to the alley.

He turned the corner and noticed the lone guard was in fact an elf. This, he had to admit, not only surprised him but also confirmed his suspicions. These Tevinter folk were not here to help the elves. Were they, then there would be no recruitment of other elves for guard duties. Theodus approached him. The guard, in turn, spoke before Theodus opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm not permitted to let you in even 'only for a moment'. So just turn around and head back to the front." The guards tone was one of disappointment. He did not want to be here. However, it was unlikely he was here against his will. If Theodus were to guess, he would say this elf was simply trying to make ends meet.

"I must admit, seeing one such as you standing guard seems out of place. Does it not bother you that many of your brethren are disappearing?" Theodus watched as the elf looked to the ground and ground his feet slightly.

"Truly sir, this is how things are. I am simply trying to make a living. I may get the plague, but I for sure won't starve." The elf looked into Theodus eyes and Theodus could see the honesty behind them.

"I need to get into this house," Theodus stated abruptly. "What would it take for that to happen?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not worth my job-"

"Ten sovereigns," Theodus cut him off, "to say you never saw me." The elf stared at him wide eyed as Theodus produced the ten gold pieces.

"I-I-I-I n-never saw you," the elf stuttered as he received the coins and walked away. Shale was polite enough to wait until the elf was out of earshot before commenting.

"Why didn't you just let me crush his head? At least then we wouldn't have had to part with ten sovereigns."

"Shale, it is in our best interest to avoid confrontation with the people we are trying to help." Wynne responded which garnered an odd look from Shale.

"It matters not Shale, I doubt we will receive a warm welcome inside." Theodus interjected.

"Fair enough then, let's go." Shale said as it walked up the steps and kicked the door in.

The three soldiers on the inside were quickly dispatched. Theodus told everyone to look around for anything that could give them a clue as to their next step. After a couple of minutes of searching the small shack, Lelianna found a note on a desk requesting more elves, and specific numbers in regards to gender as well. Theodus read the note carefully but was interrupted when he heard a muffled call. Looking toward a door a few feet away from him, Theodus heard the call again. It sounded like someone was calling for help.

Theodus walked over to the door and opened it. The sight he was greeted with sickened him. There were four elves imprisoned in a tiny cage not much larger than one used for a single Mabari.

"Please, let us out, we are not sick," an elf with a black eye requested earnestly. "Those Tevinter, they are trading us into slavery."

"I know, I am here to put an end to this," Theodus said as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Thank you," the same elf replied.

"Where is Valendrian?" Lelianna asked.

"They have already taken him away. We don't know where though. They took him through the back door into the alley." Theodus nodded to the elf and gestured they exit the place immediately.

Theodus nodded for his friends to follow him and the exited out the back door. Theodus got low to the ground and could see a trail of drag marks heading off toward an apartment complex.

"I think we have our destination. Let's go."

The group made their way for the apartments and entered inside. The place smelled foul. An odor filled the air that stung the noses of everyone. Zigzagging hallways lead to a few apartments. Theodus entered a few of them to check for anything that would give him more clues. Truth was he was already pretty sure what was going on here. It didn't hurt to make sure you had the fullest picture possible though. Two of the apartments contained dried blood on the floor, and other oddities such as tables set up as though they were about to be used but then never were. A few incoherent elves littered the hallways and apartments, but as they were, nothing was ascertainable from them.

The last door they came to was locked, so Lelianna put her skills to good use and picked the lock. Guards on the other side were quick to draw arms but they were felled with ease. The amount of people involved in this mess made Theodus more and more ill. This was wrong on so many levels, but money was a powerful corrupter.

They exited the apartments into a back alley and were greeted by a man assuming them to be delivering more elves.

"Wait, you're no Tevinter. Who are you?"

"I'm Theodus of the Grey Wardens." The reply was stated as though he were commenting on the weather. However the guard immediately understood who this man was.

"Oh no, I've heard of you, ATTACK!" A battle broke out in the alleyway. Wynne began casting spells at the men off in the distance who were firing arrows. Lelianna followed suit returning with her own arrows. Shale and Theodus met the closet men in melee combat. Two quickly fell to Theodus' blades, and another three from the brute strength of Shale.

When all was said and done, Shale sighed and addressed Theodus.

"I really wish that it could find some more worthy opponents. These things were but a mere joke."

"These men are not trained warriors Shale," Theodus returned. "They are simply involved in this for the money."

"Money, money, money, is that all that it and its ilk think about?" Shales question did throw Theodus a little. The golem had a point. Many men were easily swayed into evil doings simply because of the riches.

"Many, Shale, but not all," was Theodus' simple response. They continued on and entered another building only to be stopped by another group of combatants. However, the leader was willing to try talking first.

"What are you doing? We were promised no interference from the authorities." The leader, an elf woman, was obviously displeased with the current state of affairs.

"We are not with the authorities. I am Theodus of the Grey Wardens. These people behind me are friends of mine."

"So not just your average bunch of do-gooders then," she commented dryly. "You will regret this you know. We have been given dispensation to do our business here."

"I don't give a shit. I can't believe an elf would betray her own people." Theodus anger was getting the best of him. He needed to control it lest he lose the upper hand here.

"You think I care for these sheep. I am a Tevinter first and foremost. I care not for my people as they care not for themselves." The elves disregard was paining to Lelianna.

"How can you sell people into slavery? It's just…just wrong."

"It doesn't matter. I am here to halt your slaughter, that is all."

"Then you had best know what's good for you and stand aside." Theodus' anger boiled over into intimidation. The elf stood pensive for a moment before speaking again.

"Fine then, I shall let Caladrius deal with you. I know when I am outmatched." The elf nodded to her counterparts and exited the building.

Theodus led the way through the building dispatching the few remaining soldiers with ease. Upon his entry into the back room, Theodus finally came face to face with the man behind this whole operation.

"I must admit it is interesting to finally meet the warden I have heard so much about." This man's arrogance was nauseating.

"So you have heard of me? It seems my reputation must precede me." Theodus figured he would play the game for a moment anyway.

"Not quite. It is simply that all Loghain has to say is 'Warden this' and 'Warden that'."

"So you know Loghain. Interesting, is he the one who set all this in motion?" Theodus had his arms crossed and continued to stare down the cocky mage.

"You would like to know that wouldn't you?" The mage chuckled slightly before continuing.

"In truth, this could only have gone on for so long, so here is what I propose. One hundred sovereigns and I give you a document bearing the seal of the Teyrn of Gwaren implicating him in all of this. I take my profits and remaining elves and leave." The mage's arrogance knew no bounds. Theodus was having a hard time restraining the desire not to leap over the railing and cut his head off.

"Intersting I must admit. However, I have a counter offer." Theodus responded after a moment.

"Oh, and what is that?" The mage asked curiously.

"You leave the document, the elves, and whatever is left in your pocket and I leave your head attached to your shoulders." Theodus smiled a dark smile. In truth he knew this man would not accept this offer. It was only in an effort to keep his conscience clean. At least he could say he tried to avoid bloodshed.

"Well my dear boy I'm afraid that just won't work. We will have to do this the hard way it would seem." And with that, the battle began.

Theodus leapt over the railing and landed on the hard ground just as he withdrew his swords. Three foot soldiers met him and engaged him in combat. Theodus countered and parried as well as avoided spells from the mage.

Shale had taken the long way down. He went right and approached the stairs. One punch to the side of the head of an attacker, popped it as it connected with the wall spraying blood abound. Shale kicked the torso of the next man and sent him flying across the room and smacking against the wall. Once off the stairs, Shale made its way for the mage.

Lelianna and Wynne stayed on the second level, sending arrows and casting healing magic respectively.

Theodus felled the three initial attackers and raced toward the mage engaging him in open combat. His sword connected with the mages staff many times before the mage spotted a weakness and immobilized the Warden. Another attacker made his way for Theodus, but was hit squarely by a large chuck of flooring courtesy of Shale.

The immobilization magic quickly wore off and the mage had lost his chance. A quick thrust and the mage went down pleading for mercy.

"Enough! Enough! It seems your reputation is in fact an accurate one. I surrender."

"Come on, let me squish his head," Shale pleaded. Theodus continued to stare down at the mage as he spoke.

"You can go, but leave everything. If I ever see you again however, I will not be as kind."

"Thank you, thank you. That is quite generous of you." With that, the mage stood up and made his exit.

"Why did you let him go?" Shale questioned.

"His actions were evil no doubt Shale, but I will not kill a man who surrenders." Shale, growing to understand how its _sort of_ master operated, nodded.

"Well, at least I got to pop a few skulls anyway."


	5. Eamon's Ultimatum

When Theodus returned to Arl Eamon's estate, he made his way for the Arl's room. As he approached he saw Eamon and Alistair engage in a brief hug before Alistair made to exit the room. He met Theodus just outside the doorway.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering where you had gone off to." Alistair's voice carried with it a much more chipper tone than it had over the last day. Theodus was infinitely thankful.

"Anora sent me on an errand. Loghain had allied himself Tevinter slavers. The Alienage was in turmoil thanks to him."

"Oh…well I do hope that it has been resolved." Alistair said somewhat surprised by Theodus' forwardness.

"It has, and we have more allies against Loghain for it."

"Ah well, in that case, Arl Eamon wishes to speak with you. Good timing I must admit." Theodus smiled at Alistairs response.

"I assume that you heeded my advice and spoke with him?" Theodus knew the answer, but wanted the finer points from Alistair.

"Yes…we came to an agreement. He understands that I do not want to rule. He wishes I would, but I think that he regrets sending me away from Redcliff now. It would seem he thinks that perhaps had I gained knowledge of law and ruling that perhaps I would be more inclined to take up the throne." Alistair parted his conversation with the Arl to Theodus who was glad to hear of the outcome.

"Well I suppose I shan't keep the Arl waiting?"

"Yes...I suppose you _shan't_. What is it with you using weird words all of a sudden?" Alistair gave Theodus a funny look.

"That's a good question. I think I just wanted to give you reason to give me a weird look." Theodus' sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

"Very funny mate, anyway, I am going to stop in and see Goldanna again. I want to give her some gold I have earned." Alistair looked somewhat downtrodden after speaking his destination.

"Alistair, she was a little harsh at first, but I think she, in the end, found you sincere. If you want to help her you should. Hopefully she will take some time to get to know you."

"Thank you. I mean it." Alistair smiled as he responded honestly.

"Tell her I said 'hi'." With that, Alistair departed and Theodus made his way into Arl Eamon's room. The Arl was pacing back and forth with his right hand scratching his chin through his thick gray beard. Theodus could immediately tell something was troubling him. However, what it was he was unable to figure out.

Theodus walked up to the Arl and he in turn stopped his pacing and addressed him.

"Theodus, I must admit I did not expect you so soon after asking Alistair to find you." Arl eamon began scratching his beard again after speaking.

"I just finished my investigation in the Alienage."

"Really? What did you find?" Eamon gave Theodus his full attention.

"In short, Loghain had become involved with Tevinter slavers. I have the proof and the slavers have been dealt with. I gave the leader mercy." Theodus finished and then Eamon stood pensive for a moment.

"There is a reason that I wanted to see you. I'm sure you could have guessed as much seeing as I had asked Alistair to look for you." Eamon paused and started to pace again.

"I do love Alistair like a son, and as such, and after the conversation we had, I cannot bring myself to force him to rule when he truly does not want to." Easmon stopped in front of the Warden again and met his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that. He needs family now more than ever since he has lost Duncan." Theodus' truth struck Eamon hard making him glad he made the decision he had.

"Aye that may be true Theodus, but he also has you. I _may_ be like a father to him, but have most definitely become a brother to him. It is fitting that you are older seeing as he looks up to you like any little brother would." Eamon smiled at his own words.

"Alas though, I digress. The real reason I have asked you here is to make a proposition. I do believe Anora to be a capable ruler in regards to politics, but she has no military background. If we put her on the throne alone, she will be allowed to choose her own suitor. However, in exchange for our support, I propose that you have her take you as her King Consort." Theods jaw dropped at Eamon's words. There was no way that he just suggested what he did. Theodus was not someone to enter into an arranged marriage, especially an arranged marriage with the Queen of Ferelden. This was preposterous.

"This is by far the oddest proposal I have heard. For starters, I want you to know that you and Alistair think a lot alike." Theodus was not angry per se, more so annoyed that they could think this a good idea. It was not as though he found Anora unattractive or anything like that. On the contrary, she was very beautiful. Still, Eamon had to explain in detail why he would suggest such a thing.

"Secondly, she would never take me in an arranged marriage unless it benefitted her."

"That's just it Theodus it does benefit her. First, we will get support from many for supporting her even though we are against her father. Secondly, have you so little faith in yourself? You have accomplished much in these few months and everyone knows of your exploits. When you speak the people will listen." Eamon finished his little speech and noticed that Theodus was starting to digest the idea.

"Fine then, I will go speak with her about this." Theodus said partialy supporting the idea because it would, in the end, be good for Ferelden, but partially disliking the idea because to Anora this could seem like a power issue. That was not something he wanted.

Something about Anora did interest him. She was so strong and commanding, yet he knew that that was a shell, and there was a softer part to her. It ultimately came down to, were he to marry her, he would prefer to do it after getting to know her a bit more. Alas the fates seem to have a cruel sense of humor.

Theodus made his way down the hall toward Anora's quarters not liking what he had to do. However, he just kept telling himself that the Arl had granted his wish and let Alistair abstain from the throne and that this was what was best for Ferelden…hopefully.

He approached her door and, since it was closed, knocked.

"You may enter," Anora immediately responded. Theodus opened the door and saw Anora facing a vanity with Erlina working on her hair. The Landsmeet was to begin soon, it would be fair to assume she wanted to be presentable, she was still Queen after all. Theodus approached the Queen just as Erlina finished.

"Your Majesty, I have an important matter to discuss with you in private." Theodus worded his sentence carefully.

"Thank you Erlina, that will be all," Anora said dismissing the elf. Once Erlina had shut the door, Thedous turned to look Anora squarely in the eyes.

"I must first apologize," Anora looked at him confused at first. "I know that I said that I would support you in the Landsmeet, but something, in a sense, has come up." Anora nodded motioning for him to continue.

"Arl Eamon has ceased his desire to put Alistair on the throne. As you well know, Alistair does not want it."

"I'm not seeing the problem here," Anora laughed nervously.

"Arl Eamon has agreed to support you under one condition." Theodus paused again making sure Anora was still following. She nodded again for him to keep going.

"He has requested that I stand next to you as your King Consort." Theodus was in all honesty ready for a verbal lashing and knowing from experience, albeit many years ago, he was afraid. However, Anora looked more pensive then pissed off. Theodus had to admit he was surprised. He waited until she spoke again, not daring to say a word himself.

"You are of Cousland blood, a well respected family, probably second only to the royal family. Also you are a Grey Warden, it would be unprecedented but…Politically speaking, a man such as yourself could be a fine prince and consort. The idea is not as preposterous as you seem to think it is. You would ultimately be in charge of protecting Ferelden, a feat at which you are already very good." Anora looked at him critically before speaking again.

"Is this what you are actually proposing, or better yet what Eamon is proposing. You take my hand and I get full support from the both of you?"

"Sort of…Like I said, I already gave my support. Eamon fears your inability to control an army not your ability to rule the land however. I feel badly for having to do this. However, I can see that it would be good if not great for Ferelden." Theodus took a pause before finishing his thought.

"If you feel it a wise choice, I will follow Your Majesty."

"You almost seem disinterested Theodus. Is there a problem? Do you find me unattractive?" Anora asked curiously.

"No no! By the maker no, n the contrary, I find you stunningly beautiful." Theodus cheeks reddened at his declaration. Anora smiled slightly and bowed her head trying to hide her blush.

"It's not disinterest Your Majesty. I only wish to have had the time to get to know you better." Anora smiled at his candor.

"Well, we will have a lifetime to get to know each other it would seem."

"Thirty years actually, if I survive the Blight," Theodus commented sadly. Alistair was right. Knowing your death was somewhat disheartening. However, it did not do well to dwell on the unavoidable.

"Thirty years?" Anora question uncertainly.

"Becoming a Grey Warden comes with a certain sentence. Thirty years then your bodies can't handle the taint any longer. Most succumb to the _Calling_ and head to the Deep Roads to die honorably in battle." Theodus finished and noticed the sad face Anora was sporting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Anora replied honestly.

"It's okay, nothing can be done." Theodus gave her the best 'don't worry about it' smile and he received a small one in return. They stood in silence for a minute before Anora broke it.

"Well I think it too good an opportunity to pass up Theodus. I accept your terms." Theodus nodded in return.

"Very well Your Majesty. I believe then that I will head for the Landsmeet soon." With that, Theodus bowed and left Her Majesty's chambers. He made his way back to Arl Eamons room and told him that she was going to go along with it. Eamon nodded in understanding and instructed Theodus to locate Alistair and make their way to the Landsmeet.

On his way to the estate exit, Theodus grabbed Lelianna and Wynne before bumping into Alistair at the door.

"Oh, so sorry, we seem to be bumping into each other all over the place." Alistair commented jokingly.

"Well, it's a good thing, because we are to head to the Landsmeet now." Theodus responded as he pushed Alistair back out the door.

"R-really is it that time already?" Alistair's discomfort was evident, and it was about to become even more.

"Alistair, I would like to ask if you had anything to do with Arl Eamon's request of me." Theodus said somewhat sarcastically.

"Me..what…no…never." Alistair stumbled about for a second before speaking again.

"Yes."

"That's all I wanted to know. Now let's head off."

"Y-you're not mad?" Alistair asked surprised.

"No, I was a little at first, but it seems like it's what's best for Ferelden."

"Well, I'm glad you think that."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still kicking the crap out of you when it's over." Theodus said facetiousness was not lost on Alistair.

"You know, you're like the big brother I never had."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Alistair."


	6. The Landsmeet

Theodus, Alistair, Lelianna and Wynne entered the Royal Palace Hall after convincing Ser Cauthrien to stand down and walked in as Arl Eamon was giving his speech. Loghain, buying none of it, insulted him and made accusations about his desire to put a puppet on the throne. As Theodus approached, Loghain simply imported him into his rant.

"Tell us, Warden: How will the Orlesians take out nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?" Loghain had either truly lost his mind or was, as Anora had said, so blinded that he could not step away to take in the big picture.

"Loghain, the Blight is the true threat here, not Orlais!" Theodus answered sharply.

"There are enough refugees in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear." Bann Alfstanna concurred with Theodus.

"The south is fallen Loghain! Will you let the Darkspawn overtake our country because of your over exaggerated fear of Orlais?" Arl Wulff shot in as well.

"The blight is indeed real Wulff. But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it?" Loghain paused and gave a disgusted look to Theodus and Alistair. The arrogance of these Wardens was beginning to wear on him.

"They claim that they alone can end the Blight," Loghain returned his attention to the masses. "Yet they failed spectacularly at Ostegar, and they ask to bring with them four legions of Chevaliers." Theodus wanted to punch this man so much it was almost unbearable. His hands were now sore from being balled into very tight fists.

"And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, can we really expect them to return from whence they came?" Loghain smirked confidently at Theodus after his last comment.

"You want to talk about fear of Chevaliers not leaving, but what is worse is a fear inside our own monarchy. You took over as Regent and did some damnable things. For starters, to what end was it prudent to allow Howe to capture and torture innocents?" Theodus was impressed that Loghain showed no signs of faltering after his comment.

"The Warden speaks the truth. My son was taken under cover of night. The best healers say there were things done to him beyond _any_ healer's ability." Theodus was impressed Sighard had shown up to the Landsmeet given the current state of his son. None the less, Theodus was definitely thankful.

"Howe was responsible for himself. He will answer to the Maker for any wrongs committed in this life. As must we all." Loghain played the accusation off well. This man truly believed that he was right.

"But you know that. You were the one who murdered him." Loghain stated his piece of evidence like Theodus was supposed to deny it openly. Many now knew what Howe had done to his family.

"Whatever Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal. There is no justice in butchering a man in his own home."

"If that be the case Loghain, then why send a blood mage to poison Arl Eamon?" Many gasps were heard upon Theodus accusation. Loghain looked slightly flustered at this claim.

"I assure you warden," Loghain began after regaining himself. "Were I to send someone, it would be my own soldiers. I would not trust an apostate with the level of discretion required for such a task." While Loghain may have had a decent answer for every allegation thus far, it mattered not. Theodus could see the people of the Landsmeet starting to look at Loghain as though he was someone they should avoid throwing their lot in with.

"Indeed? My brother tells a very different tale Loghain. He says you snatched a blood mage from the Chantry's justice. Coincidence?" Bann Alfstanna chimed in giving merit to Theodus claim.

"Do not think the Chantry will overlook this Teyrn Loghain. Interference in a templar's sacred duties is an offense against the Maker." The Grand Cleric said visibly pissed off. Deciding to turn the tables, Loghain looked to Theodus.

"What of you then Warden, what have you done with my daughter?"

"What have I done? I have protected her from you. You allowed Rendon Howe to lock her up in his Estate. She would be dead now were it not for me."

"Still trying to justify your actions with pretty words eh Warden? You took my daughter, Fereldens Queen, by force, killing her guards in the process-"

"No, I killed Howe's guards. Her guards were nowhere to be had." Theodus cut off Loghain with his clarification.

"Regardless! Does she even still live now?"

"I believe I can speak for myself." Anora entered the chamber to many loud gasps.

"Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me," Anora began. "My father is no longer the man you know. This man is not the hero of River Dane. I would have already been killed were it not for this Grey Warden.

"So the Warden's influence has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" Loghain looked truly disheartened. Then one by one, the Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet began to throw their support behind Theodus, save one.

"The Landsmeet has spoken Loghain, step down gracefully." Theodus watched as a rage built up inside Loghain before he began to scream.

"Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emporer when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?"

"Call off your men Loghain, let's settle this honorably." Theodus said calmly.

"Fine then, I suppose we both knew it would come to this. Let the Landsmeet determine the terms of the duel." Bann Alfstanna took the reins and stated the duel terms.

"It will be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. We who are assembled will abide by the outcome." The nobles all nodded in agreement as Theodus and Loghain prepared to duel.

Theodus and Loghain slowly circled around each sizing up the other. Some of the Landsmeet members had begun to form an impromptu circle. It reminded Theodus of the school yard fights he witnessed in the surrounding Bannorns. Theodus had the backing of the Landsmeet. They now knew Loghain to be the true traitor. This duel was simply a matter of formality. No one would follow him now even if he won.

The warriors continued to try and get a read on their opponents. It failed for both of them. They were both very good at what they did, and they were good at avoiding showing weakness or fear. Finally, growing tired of waiting Loghain launched his assault.

Drawing his sword and shield, Loghain charged the Warden. Theodus finally withdrew both blades and parried the sword attack from Loghain, but failed to anticipate the speed of Loghain and was knocked back with his shield. Theodus recovered mid fall and turned it into a reverse summersault ending back up on his feet where Loghain met him, sword swinging.

Theodus right sword met Loghains and knocked it out of the way. With his left sword, Theodus made a stab toward Loghains throat, which Loghain was easily able to dodge and knock the sword back away with his own. Theodus then brought his right back from the side and swung at Loghains midsection. Loghain quickly brought his shield around and deflected the attack with ease. Theodus was beginning to understand why Loghain was considered a great warrior.

Finally spotting an opening, Theodus landed a blow to Loghains face with his elbow sending him stumbling backward a few paces. Loghain brought his sword hand to his nose, pulled it back and saw blood. He smirked evilly and lunged toward Theodus with his shield covering his chest and his sword thrust forward. Theodus used both his swords to knock Loghains away from him as well as use the momentum to side step. As Loghain passed, Theodus spun right and swung his sword hard in hopes of landing a blow. However, Loghain was able to counter and block with his shield. He then used a downward strike knocking Theodus' sword down. Loghain then shoved Theodus with his shield again, knocking him to the ground for the second time.

Loghain raced forward bringing his sword down, but it was knocked away as Theodus swung with his left in defense. Loghain faltered slightly giving Theodus an opening to use both feet to kick Loghain square in the chest sending him flying backwards. Loghain landed with a thud but started to stand right back up proving he was none the worse for wear. As Theodus stood up, Loghain spoke.

"Come on Warden! Show me what you are truly made of!" Theodus eyed Loghain angrily. Then he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Calling on his training, Theodus focused his attention into moving faster.

Theodus charged Loghain, deflecting a swing and slamming his shoulder into his breastplate, knocking him back a few paces. Theodus did not relent. He moved in quickly again, knocking away a swing from Loghain in the process. Then with his left sword, slid behind the leather holds of Loghains shield and cut them causing Loghain to drop it.

Loghain now two handed his weapon and began to swing violently and without true skill behind it. Theodus dodged, parried and knocked several blows away as Loghain continued his frenzied assault. Then finally spotting a weakness, Theodus parried a lunge, grabbed Logains arm and forced the sword from his hand. Turning quickly, but only slightly, Theodus put his right foot behind Loghain's left and brought his right arm forward. Then in one quick succession, Theodus kicked forward with his right foot and swung back with his right elbow, dropping Loghain quite painfully to the ground. Theodus wasted no time in placing the tip of his sword at Loghain's neck.

"Yield," Theodus said breathing heavily. Loghain glared hard at Theodus, hating that he had to admit defeat.

"Fine Warden, you are the victor." Theodus sheathed his weapons and lent his hand to Loghan. The Teyrn looked suspiciously at him before resigning and taking the help. As Theodus pulled him to his feet, Loghain caught a glimpse of the necklace Theodus wore around his neck. Loghain figured it must have fallen outside of his armor during the battle. Never the less that pendent look very much like-_but there is no way _Loghain thought to himself

"I didn't just hear that," Alistair shouted angrily. "You're actually letting him, no wait, telling him to surrender after everything he has done?"

"I won't kill an unarmed man unless forced." Theodus' comment made Alistair shake his head like a dog with water in his ear.

"I'm sorry, maybe you don't remember, but he abandoned our men and our King. How can you let him live?" Alistair was furious. Theodus was betraying him now whether he realized it or not.

"Alistair, killing him solves nothing," Theodus shot back angrily.

"Fine, then I'll kill him," Alistair said as he drew his sword.

"No, you mustn't. My father may have been egregiously wrong, but he is still a hero." Anora ran to her father's side during her outburst.

"Hush Anora, it's over." Loghain for the first time in his life sounded truly defeated.

"Stop treating me like a child," Anora demanded through tears.

"Daughters never grow up do they? They forever remain six years old with skinned knees." Loghain smiled slightly at his own remark.

"Well, get it over with Alistair," Loghain commanded.

"God damn it Alistair, this will only make your pain worse. Trust me I know." Theodus said placing a hand on Alistair's blade.

"That's bullshit. You don't know anything about how I feel. You were a Warden for less than a day when Duncan died." Alistair was yelling quite loudly at this point.

"Of course I know how you feel. I lost my family to Rendon Howe. Now after killing him I don't feel better. On the contrary I feel worse. He deserved what he got, but I don't know if I could go back and do it again. I'm trying to protect you from a pain worse than you are feeling now." Theodus matched Alistair in tone and volume making it clear he would not back down.

"Now I will ask kindly. Please sheath your weapon." Theodus lowered his voice to a calm one. Yet all he received from Alistair was a firm 'no'.

"There is another option," interjected Riordan. "The Teyrn is a general of great renown. Let him undergo the joining."

"Yes," Anora piped in as she looked at her father. "As I understand it, it is often fatal anyway. Give him a chance to redeem himself."

"Absolutely not," Alistair said making his point abundantly clear by waving his hands in front of him.

"Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers at Ostegar and then blamed us for the Kings death."

"These are dark times, and there are too few of us Aistair. We need all the help we can get." Riordan's logic did nothing to stem Alistair's temper.

"Joining the Grey Wardens is an honor, not a punishment. Letting him join just so he can have a chance at dying the hero is out of the question." Alistair's anger was reaching new heights with Riordan's proposition and continued insistence.

"Warden, Theodus, what do you propose?" Riordan asked the newest of the Grey Warden. Theodus stood there for a moment taking in everything. In the end as much as he hated to admit it, Riordan was right. There _were_ too few of them.

"Put him through the joining," Theodus finally said.

"WHAT! How can you agree with him? How can you betray me like this?" Alistair paused after his last question and shook his head. "You…you were like a brother to me."

"Alistair, be realistic. We need all the help we can get," Theodus said pleadingly.

"You're right, we do. Just not from him. I'll not fight alongside him. So choose, me or him?" Alistair stared Theodus square in the eye.

"Alistair I can't do that," Theodus said dejectedly.

"Fine then, I'll choose for you. Goodbye." With that, Alistair made his departure from the Landsmeet, ignoring the calls from Theodus that he come back. Theodus was dumbstruck. They had won the Landsmeet. Yet because Alistair wasn't willing to do what was best for Ferelden, they were forced to part ways.

Theodus was standing several feet away from the rest of the lords and ladies staring at the door hoping that Alistair would return, but he knew his hopes were in vain. He was surprised when someone came up and wrapped both their hands around his right arm. Theodus looked and saw Anora looking up at him. There were tears in her eyes, but her expression was one of thanks.

"Please come Theodus, we must announce our plans," Anora requested softly. Theodus nodded, turn and followed.

"Since Alistair appears to be denying his claim to the throne," Bann Alfstanna began. "Are we to assume that Anora is to remain Queen?"

"Anora will take the throne and has agreed to take Theodus on as her Prince and Consort," Arl Eamon said, announcing the plan that had been set into motion.

"Not so fast there Eamon," Loghain interrupted. Many suspected him to argue the point of Anora taking Theodus on as her Prince, no one expected what happened next.

"Warden, where did you get that pendent?" Loghain asked curiously. Theodus eyed him carefully not certain what to make of what he was asking. This pendent should be of little importance.

"I have had it as long as I can remember Loghain. My parents said that I had it since birth." Theodus watched as Loghains face changed expression to one of surprise and understanding.

"It is not so surprising then that you have come so far Theodus. That pendent is one of a kind." Loghain seemed to be going nowhere with this, but Theodus was willing to hear him out. Afterward he would have him placed in an isolated location to keep him from harming himself or others.

"I would not expect any of you to know that King Maric was once involved with an Orlesian elf during our fight against Orlais." Loghain now had everyone's rapt attention.

"He fell in love with her over the course of our endeavor. Though over time, I begane to notice certain inconsistancies in regards to Katriel. I eventually discovered her to be a spy. In his anger, Maric ran her through with his blade. We would later come to find that she had turned against Orlais. However, we had to act with what information we had. The saddest part of all of this, is she was pregnant." Loghain surprised Theodus by sounding genuinely disappointed at Kartiel's and her unborn child's death.

"He stabbed her right in the heart, a wound that should be fatal to any and all who receive it. Yet when I doubled back to the camp, an hour after Maric supposedly slew her, I came to find her body missing. Footprints indicated that she was still alive for the time being. And now it would appear that she lived to bear the son Maric had helped her create." A few gasps were heard about the hall, however most simply kept quiet.

"The pendent you wear Warden was King Maric's. He gave it to Katriel as a sign of his love. It would seem he evidently never thought to take it back when he killed her." Theodus was becoming irritated with Loghains babbling. What difference did it make about what Maric did in the past?

"I really hope you have a point here Loghain," Theodus said voicing his annoyance.

"Oh I do Warden," Loghain said smiling. "I do. I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured out what?" At Theodus question, Loghain turned to address the Landsmeet.

"Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet, you stand before King Maric's first son."


End file.
